User talk:TheSonofNeptune
Thanks bro! Lol and I haven't yet, but I'm working on it Btw did they announce the name of the Norse series? Yeah, I think I can do that if I'm still around then. But as I've said, I'm becoming more and more inactive on Wikia as a whole. Well, I can't really tell you what to do, but whatever career you're going to pursue in your life is 1. to some extent going to take over your personal life and 2. going to require you to be better than most people at it (else nobody would hire you). But nothing stops you from taking a break from Wikia to pursue other activities and to come back later. And as you said, being on Wikia doesn't really benefit anyone except engineering students or people like that. SonofNeptune, If you need any admin assistance on the wiki, I'd like to throw myself in for consideration of it's alright with you. Mynameiskeithstone (talk) 23:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Infoboxes Do you want infoboxes? If yes what do you want them for? Characters? Cast? Places? Series? Episodes? What colour scheme would you like and what do you want them to include? - Doomlurker (talk) 22:21, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I've created something and added it to Alfred Pennyworth, take a look. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:42, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Lol, I read through the threads on the Norse Wiki. That was some hilarious stuff. But tbh, I'm not sure I'll be around long enough to join the wiki anyway. Is Dany really gonna be demoted? She should be demoted. I mean, she claimed to own templates, which is kind of absurd. But yeah, I might be leaving now that HC and Frodo left. It's getting kind of boring. But I'm not sure yet. Yeah, but I'll let you know if I do leave though. I don't wanna just disappear like Menara, lol. But I think I'll stay around until summer at least. RE: Yeah, I was getting annoyd with the colours though, as the letters were all different colours, TBH I think it probs woulda been best to keep the original image and use it as the header, until a definite logo comes out, e.g for Arrow the logo was the Arrow head behind the text, but then they released an official logo. Wraiyf You never know when life will hit you hard, but then you hit it back. 11:39, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh... sup! Hey TSoN! My friend told me about this upcoming TV show, and I had to see if there was a Wiki for it. :P Anyhow, since there already is, I'll be glad to help do anything you need. My expertise is with templates (of all kinds), but I am also good with JS/CSS. If you need my help with anything, feel free to ask! =) Best Regards, JosephHawk (talk) 00:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC)JosephHawk Helping Out Hey there! With more information coming out about Gotham as the show starts up production, I hope you don't mind me helping out on the wikia! I think it would be nice to keep updating fans with news about casting, any behind the scenes stuff that happens, and more! Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done and if you care about any no spoiler policy :) Grace (profile)•(talk) 22:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Great, thanks! And yes, it would be cool to do trivia videos for Gotham when it comes out; I'll definitely keep that in mind! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:07, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hope you don't mind but I added a featured media section back to the main page just so people can stay up to date on Gotham promos! Grace (profile)•(talk) 16:52, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Grayson Not sure what to expect from that if it's true. It'll be interesting to see what they have planned. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:18, April 5, 2014 (UTC) New Teen Titans could be cool, provided they get the right writer and artist! And I'm not sure what their plan is with merging The Dark Knight with Batman and... I guess we'll see. I'm still waiting for a Shazam ongoing haha - Doomlurker (talk) 15:41, April 5, 2014 (UTC) hey Hey TSON! saw the trailer and it looks great, will give it a try, if I like it, I will defs be helping you out on this wiki!Time Shade " First things first, but not necessarily in that order." - The Fourth Doctor 03:10, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sup TSON! Where have you been? It's been a long time since you were on Arrow wikia! 06:11, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm great! Saw the Flash Pilot yesterday, want a link to the leaked ep if you haven;t watched it yet? 06:30, June 26, 2014 (UTC) http://www.solarmovie.tl/link/play/2974029/ Ignore the first 50 seconds because it's just those images first 07:16, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Character Bio I'm finding that the character bios are a tab bit lacking. Should be begin adding confirmed character personality, like Alfred being described as tough as nails in the official Fox description --CornettoFan450 (talk) 03:58, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Design Hey, great wiki you started here! I was wondering if I could help with the design of the wiki, especially since the premiere is fast approaching, and more and more promotional material is released. I already have a wiki logo and background ready to go! I have a lot of experience with creating and designing wikis (Kill Bill, Revolution, Person of Interest, Hannibal, Leftovers..) Let me know! 03:45, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::First, here's the background that is used on the Gotham Chronicle website. It is of higher quality than the current background, and gives a better sense of Gotham. 17:25, July 25, 2014 (UTC)